


Semper Fi

by Run Im A Natural Disaster (Darkness34)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Transferred from Wattpad.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness34/pseuds/Run%20Im%20A%20Natural%20Disaster
Summary: They fight not because they have to, but because they choose to. They're afraid, but they fight on. They stand...for each of us. Semper Fi - Always Faithful.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Semper Fi

Be not proud,

Things are getting darker now.

Be not scared,

We will always be aware.

Do not cry,

We will always be alright.

Stand to fight,

the lightning will bring some light.

Run into the fray,

Like we do each passing day.

.

.

We will never break - We have what it takes.

We will never cease to do what's right - We have a reason to fight.

We will always help the crowd - The reason that we stand so proud.

We will fight for you - Always staying true.

We will hold you up, keep you safe, dry the tears that sting your eyes.

We will hold you tight, promise someday it will be alright.

We will march into the sun, fight until the battle's won, protect you till our last breath because it was always our country that we served best.


End file.
